I'll Fight For You
by LiviaaLynnx3
Summary: Sam Evans misses all his friends back at McKinley, especially Quinn Fabray. When he learns that she has a boyfriend, he swears he'll win her back. & Yes, I've swapped the Samcedes scenes and made them Fabrevans.
1. I Do Miss Everyone

Sam Evans was in his room, getting ready for work. He knocked over a picture from the top of his dresser when he closed it a bit too hard. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of him and the New Direction's, taken the day they came back from Nationals. He really did miss everyone and wishes he didn't have to move.

When he had moved, he didn't tell anybody directly, he had Mercedes tell them all. He just wasn't good at the whole leaving thing. The one person he hated to leave the most was Quinn Fabray. Yes, he was dating Mercedes when he left, but he was madly in love with Quinn. He hated having to leave hear and missed her the most. He'd give anything to just see her again.

He put the picture back and looked at the clock. It was 7:30, he had to get going. He finished getting dressed and headed out the door. He had no idea what he was in for tonight at work.

Sam's parents had no idea what his real job was. They thought he just worked at Dairy Queen, but that was not the case. Sam was a stripper. It's not like he wanted to be one or anything, but he made good money and could help his parents out a lot, that's all he cared about. He didn't want them to have to be in the situation they were in in Lima, why they had to move.

Sam was getting ready to go on stage. He was always nervous doing what he did. He knew he probably shouldn't, but hey, he needed to help his parents.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn had come to see Sam tonight. When Rachel noticed Sam up on stage she couldn't believe it. She turned to Finn. "Give me a dollar."<p>

"W-What?"

"Just give me a dollar."

Finn grabbed a dollar from his wallet and handed it to Rachel.

Rachel made her way to the stage. Once she got in front she held the dollar out and waited for Sam to take it, not looking directly at him.

Sam takes the dollar and locks eyes with Rachel. "R-Rachel." Neither of the two say anything else. Finn makes his was over to them. Once Sam sees them he speaks up again. "Uhm, w-what are you guys doing here? You know what, why don't you wait for me in the back."

Finn and Rachel make their way to the back where Sam had told them. They only waited about 5 minutes before Sam came in. He hand gotten back into his regular clothes. They sit in silence for about a couple more minutes before Rachel speaks up. "S-So? Uhm-"

"Ok before you guys say anything. I'm only doing this to help out my parents."

"Ok. But there has to be other things you can do. I mean, seriously, you're only 17."

"I know, Rach. But do you have any idea how much I can make in a night? I just want to be able to help out my folks."

"Understandable."

"Ok. So what are you guys doing here?"

"Me and Rachel came to, uhm, see if maybe you'd come back to Ohio with us." Finn says.

"What?"

"Well, I uhm, sorta kinda, maybe got myself banned from competing at Sectionals, so now we need more people in order to compete." Rachel says.

"More people? Why would you need more people? I mean it's not like you guys don't have enough, right?"

"Well that's another story. We don't. See Mercedes quit and joined Shelby's glee club and then managed to get Santana and Brittany to join as well. And then with me getting banned, we need three more people."

"Yeah, but most importantly, we need you dude."

"Wow, uhm, guys. I'd love to come back. But I don't think my parents would be all for it. I mean me being so far away."

"Well, you'd never know unless you asked them, right?" Finn says.

"Yeah. Please Sam, we really need you." Rachel says.

"I guess I can ask them. I mean I do miss you guys a lot."

"Yay!" Rachel hugs him. "Well I think I'm gonna go and uhm, get a drink."

Rachel heads out the door, leaving the two boys to talk.

"So, how's everyone?"

"Uhm, everyone's pretty good. Santana and Brittany are dating."

"Huh, kinda figured that'd happen."

"Yeah."

"H-How's, uhm, Q-Quinn?"

"Quinn? She's uhm, well at the start of the year she was kind of a little crazy. I mean she died her hair pink, got her nose pierced, got a tattoo, and started hanging around with a group called The Skanks."

"O-Oh my god, seriously?"

"Yeah. I mean all that started over the summer. She really lost it."

"Over the summer, huh?" Sam couldn't help but think that maybe it had to do with him leaving.

"Yeah. But she's good now, or she seems that way anyway. I mean she'd kinda back to normal and everything, it's just, her boyfriend. The guy's kind of a tool."

"B-Boyfriend? Sh-She has a-a boyfriend?"

"Yeah. But like I said, the guys a tool. Nobody likes him. And I mean, the dude was basically gay before."

"Wait, what? He's gay?"

"Well he was. I-I mean he did go after Blaine, so yeah. I'd say he was gay at one point."

"Wow. And Quinn's dating the guy?"

"Yeah, I have no idea why. The guy's an ass. I mean I haven't really met him yet, but from what Kurt's told me, he's basically an ass."

"I-I just, can't believe she has a boyfriend."

"You still love her?"

"W-What?"

"Do you still love Quinn?"

"I-I guess so. I mean honestly, whenever I think about how I left, I'd always wish I'd say goodbye to Quinn face-to-face. I miss her the most." Sam looks down and doesn't say anything for a few seconds. He looks up and sighs. "Yeah, I'm in love with her dude."

"Well then you just have to come back now. A-And fight for her."

"I don't now dude. I mean if she has a boyfriend-"

"I already told you, the guys a douche. And I just know he'll end up hurting her. She doesn't need to get hurt again, dude. You can save her from that."

"Yeah, you know what? I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna fight for her."

"Ok. Now let's go ask your parents."

They two boys get up and go find Rachel. Once they get her, they leave and head to Sam's house to ask his parents.

All Sam can think of the whole way is how Quinn has a boyfriend. Well, that's just not acceptable. He will definitely be fighting for her. No way he's gonna lose her forever.


	2. Back At McKinley

Sam's parents agreed to let him go back with Finn and Rachel for the remainder of the school year. He was glad to be going back and being able to see all his friends again. But there was one person he couldn't wait to see, Quinn. He knew she had a boyfriend but from what Finn told him, the guy's a douche and she could do way better. He's determined to get her back, whatever it takes. He'll fight for her if he has to.

The only person who knew of Sam coming back, was Mr. Shue. Finn had wanted to surprise everyone. So once they got back to McKinley, Finn had made sure that everyone was already in the Choir Room and then had Sam just wait outside the room. Sam listened to them all talking about how they have no chance winning Sectional's now.

Mr. Shue and Finn head into the room.

"Hey great news everybody. Sectionals is gonna be a challenge. But we have a secret weap-"

Kurt interrupts him. "Mr. Shue, we all appreciate your endless supply of admirations, but all the sparkling cider in the world can't deny the fact that the Titanic has hit the iceberg and now we're on a sinking ship."

Sam decides that knows the time to head in. "Not if I can help it."

Everyone's so excited to see him. They all rush over towards him, Mike almost tripping over his chair on the way. He hugs everybody, except for Quinn. She's standing up from where she was sitting just staring at him in shock. The last time she saw him was at the end of the school year last year, and he never even told her he was leaving. She couldn't believe he was back.

Sam notices her and walks over to her. "What you're not gonna hug me?"

She smiles and then hugs him.

Sam makes his way back over next to Finn. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Finn and Rachel. I sorta lost my way but true friends help you find your way back."

"Let's hear it for Sam Evans!"

"Alright enough of the sentimental stuff." Sam grabs his guitar from Finn. "It's time to bring some country back up in here!"

He starts to play Red Solo Cup. Everyone's singing along and just having a blast. Yeah, Sam definitely missed this, just kicking back singing having a good time with his friends. He was so glad to be back. He kept glancing over to Quinn the whole time. He really did miss her the most. The song ended and everyone was cheering. They had all missed Sam so much and were happy to have him back, and to win Sectional's. Just as the song ended, Santana came in the room.

"Just heard the news that Trouty Mouth was back in town. I've been keeping a notebook just in case this day ever cam. Welcome back Lisa Rena. I've missed you so much since your family packed their bags, loaded them in your mouth and skipped town. Can't tell you how many times I've wanted to enjoy a crisp pickle, but couldn't find anyone to suck the lid off the jar. I assume you've been working as a baby polisher, where young mothers place their infant's heads in your mouth to get back that newborn shine. So glad you're back, I haven't seen a smile that big since a Claymation abominable snow man got his teeth pulled by that little gay elf dentist. Love Santana."

Sam smiles. "I missed you too Santana." Then pulls her into a hug.

* * *

><p>Quinn had been a little distant from Sam earlier. He knew it was because she had a boyfriend, but he wasn't gonna let it stop him of course. He sees her walking in the hallway. He just walks right up to her and grabs her hand.<p>

"What are you doing?" She pulls her hand away.

"Holding your hand, obviously." He smiles.

"Well stop." She turns around to face him.

"Look I heard about your boyfriend."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, Finn told me."

"Well then you probably heard that he's what, a douche bag?"

"Well yeah, there was that." Sam holds back a laugh.

Quinn sees the look on his face and knows what Finn had told him. "He told you that he was gay didn't he?"

"Well he told me the dude went after Blaine. And you'd seriously date a guy like that? Honestly. After he went after one of your best friend's boyfriend? Wow, Quinn."

Quinn scoffs. "You don't know him. He's actually a really nice guy."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, he is."

"Ok, but he was still gay."

"Was, being the key word there."

"Riigghhhhtt." He laughs.

"Look, I'm really happy Sam."

"Ok, but can I just say one thing?"

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Go ahead."

"I'm still in love with you Quinn. I never stopped. It may have taken me a while to realize this, but I'm completely in love with you and I'm not gonna give up on you. I wanna be with you Quinn."

Quinn sighs. "Look, Sam. You were the first guy I ever really loved, so I'll probably always have some feelings for you. But I'm really happy with Sebastian. I-I've moved on." She looks at him for a few seconds before continuing. "And you need to move on too."

Quinn turns around and walks away. Sam yells after her.

"I don't care about your boyfriend, I'll fight to get you back!"


	3. Sam Meets Sebastian

Rachel's dads had agreed to let Sam stay with them for a while since part of the deal with his parents was that he'd be living with friends. So he and Rachel had decided to go to the Lima Bean after school.

When they walked in, Sam noticed Quinn and Sebastian were there. Sam didn't know why Quinn was even with that guy. The stuff he's heard from Finn and everyone, it just doesn't make sense. Not to mention the guy just looked like a huge tool. Rachel noticed Quinn and Sebastian and she thought that Sam was gonna do something stupid. And she was right.

"Hey, uhm I'm just gonna-"

"Sam, don't. Don't do anything stupid."

"I'm not. I'm just gonna go over and say hi to a friend and meet her boyfriend. What's so wrong about that?" He just smiles.

"Just, be nice Sam."

"Oh please, I'm so nice."

Rachel just rolls her eyes and laughs as Sam walks over to Quinn. She goes to get her coffee.

"Hey Quinn."

Quinn looks up at Sam and then to Sebastian. "H-Hi. W-What are you doing here?"

"I just came with Rachel. I'm staying at her house, so."

"O-Oh."

Nobody says anything for a few more seconds. Sam looks at Sebastian. He already hated the guy, but he decided to be nice. "So." He sits down in the chair next to Quinn. "You must be Sebastian. Quinn's-" He hesitates saying the next word.

"Boyfriend." Sebastian finishes for him.

"Well I'm Sam." He holds out his hand and Sebastian hesitates before taking it. He knows about Sam, Quinn's talked about him before.

"I'm, uhh, gonna go see Rachel." Quinn got up and walked over to where she saw Rachel.

Sam and Sebastian both watched her walk away. Sam turned back to look at Sebastian. "Alright, look. I did promise Rachel to be nice, but I can't. I'm still in love with Quinn, and I plan on winning her back."

Sebastian scoffs. "Is that so?"

"Yup."

"Well, I don't see that happening."

"Oh, trust me, it will."

"You seem pretty confident."

"I am. See, I can tell just by looking at you what a tool you are. And, I've heard about you. You're gonna end up hurting her. And I'm not gonna let that happen."

"Let me guess, Kurt told you shit, right? And I'd never hurt her."

"No, actually it was Finn. You can say it as much as you want, I know guys like you. It's only a matter of time before you do something to hurt her."

Sebastian scoffs. "Whatever. You're wrong. And you're not gonna get her back."

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that. I'm not gonna stop trying any time soon. I'll get her back."

"Try all you want. It's not gonna work."

"Like I said, we'll see about that. And, I'm totally prepared to fight for her."

"Well then, bring it on."

"Oh, I will." Sam looks over to where Quinn & Rachel are. "Well I should get going. Nice meeting you." He throws Sebastian a little smirk before walking over to Quinn and Rachel. Once Sam gets there Quinn gets up and walks back over to Sebastian. Rachel gives Sam a look, and Sam knows what it's for.

"What? I was very nice." He smiles.

Rachel just rolls her eyes and laughs. They get up and walk out the door.


	4. We're All Rooting For You, Dude

**A/N: So I know it's been sooo long since I updated this. There's just been a bunch of stuff going on. We're in the process of moving so I don't have internet right now. The only time I'll be getting online is whenever I can make it to the Library. I feel horrible for neglecting my stories but my life's a mess right now. I apologize. So here's the net chapter, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rachel and Sam are driving back to her house. Rachel looks over at Sam.<p>

"So, what did you say to Sebastian?"

"Nothing much. I just, I told him that I was still in love with Quinn and I'm not gonna give up on getting her back."

"I told you to be nice."

"I said it very nicely." Rachel rolls her eyes. "Come on, Rachel. Do you honestly think he's good for her?"

"I-I mean, I know he hasn't come off in the best light for what he did with Blaine and Kurt, bu-"

"That's exactly my point. I just- I don't want to see her get hurt."

Rachel sighs."Neither do I, Sam. But-"

"But what, Rachel?"

"But, she's happy right now. I mean, she was pretty bad at the beginning of the year and now she's actually happy. We might not want her to get hurt, but it's her choice Sam. Believe me, we've all tried talking to her about it, but she won't listen."

"Yeah, well, I meant it when I told him and I mean it now, I'm not giving up on her. I love her."

"Look, if you really love her, wouldn't you just want her to be happy no matter what?"

Sam sighs. "I know. But I just, don't want her with him."

"I get, Sam, I do. But you should just let her be happy."

Sam looks out the window. He knew Rachel was right, but he just couldn't let her go.

* * *

><p>After Sam and Rachel left, Quinn and Sebastian didn't really talk much. He drove her home and they were parked in her drive way. Quinn had her hand on the handle, she sighed and looked at Sebastian.<p>

"Are you gonna talk to me or not?" Sebastian just stared out the window. "Whatever." She opens the door and gets out of the car.

"I just don't get why you didn't tell me he was back."

Quinn turned around and got back in the car. "I was going to."

"We were together for an hour before he showed up. You had plenty time to tell me, but you didn't."

"I was trying to. Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the second I saw you. I don't get why you're so mad about it. It's really not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? You were in love with him, how is that not a big deal?"

"Because it's not. I'm over him."

"Are you?"

"Yes, and you know that."

"Maybe I don't. Maybe you just want to be but you're really not."

"If I wasn't totally over Sam, I wouldn't be with you." Quinn doesn't give Sebastian time to say anything. She gets out of the car and walks in the house.

* * *

><p>Quinn tried calling Sebastian all night, and he never picked up. She had also been texting him all throughout the day. She was at her locker and tried calling him again, and still no answer.<p>

"Can you please just answer. I wanna talk about yesterday. Please just, at least text me back." She hangs up and throws her phone in her locker. She sighs heavily.

Sam walks up. "Trouble in paradise already?"

Quinn just looks at him and rolls her eyes. "Yeah, thanks to you." She mumbles under her breath.

"What?"

Quinn sighs. "You just had to come over. I was going to tell him you were back but you beat me to it. And now he thinks I was hiding it from him because I still love you." Sam smiles. "Oh don't smile at me. I don't love you anymore, Sam. So just, move on ok." She closes her locker and walks off.

Sam sighs and leans against the lockers. Finn taps him on the shoulder. "Hey dude."

"Hey."

"You, ok?"

Sam sighs. "Quinn. She's pissed at me because I showed up at the Lima Bean yesterday when she was with her boyfriend and now he's mad at her I guess. She's taking it out on me."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Sorry, you probably don't want to hear this."

"No it's fine dude."

"The guy just seems like a major tool."

"He is. Look dude, you know I'm rooting for you. Heck, we all are." He pats his shoulder, smiles, and walks off.

Sam sighs and bangs his head back against the lockers again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I have no clue when I'll be able to update again. Please be patient with me. Trust me, I wish I could update regularly, but not untill I get internet back. Please rate & reveiw! Not sure I ever wrote that before, lol.**


	5. I Just Want You To Be Happy

**A/N: Just finished writing this chapter. The wifi I have at the hotel goes in and out a lot, but hopefully I can update more often while I'm here!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, it's me, again. Look, I know you're mad and I get it. I hope you still come tonight, it would mean a lot to me." Quinn sighs. "If you don't come tonight, then I promise I'll just give you space, ok? But please come. Bye." Quinn hangs up her phone and throws herself on her bed. She looks at the clock and notices that it's almost 6. When the doorbell rings, she jumps off the bed and runs down to answer it.<p>

"Hey Tina."

"Hey Quinn." Tina walks in with her outfit for Sectionals. She and Quinn had made plans to get ready together.

"I still can't believe it's just us two girls."

"I know, it's so weird. I can't believe Rachel did that."

"She was trying to be a good friend." Quinn shrugs.

"Yeah, I guess. But still- Without Rachel, who knows how we'll do."

"We'll do fine. Come on, Tina, don't doubt yourself. You're gonna do amazing."

Tina smiles. "Thanks, Quinn."

"No problem, now let's go get ready." Quinn and Tina head upstairs to get ready.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting in the Hudson-Hummel living room, waiting for Finn to finish getting ready. Sam and Kurt were both already done. Sam keeps thinking about his conversation with Quinn yesterday. He throws his head back and sighs.<p>

"You ok?" Rachel asks.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

"Thinking about Quinn again?"

"No."

Kurt and Rachel glance at each other and smile. "You're lying." Kurt says.

"Yeah, I know." Sam sighs. "She's mad at me because her boyfriends mad at her."

Kurt scoffs. "Well to be honest, I'm still a little mad at her for dating him in the first place. Why is he mad at her?"

"Because I'm back. And I guess she didn't tell him before I showed up at the Lima Bean."

"Well you did just kind of walk up and tell him you're still in love with Quinn." Rachel says.

"You did?" Kurt asks.

Sam smirks. "Yeah, but I was totally nice about it."

Rachel shakes her head and laughs. Finn enters the living room. "What's so funny?" He asks.

"Nothing. Sam's just being, well Sam." Rachel, Kurt and Sam all laugh.

"Ok. So we all ready to go?"

"Yep." They all get up and head out the door. Sam rides with Finn and Rachel and Kurt waits for Blaine to pick him up.

Once they get to McKinley, Sam immediately finds Quinn. He sees her standing with Tina and Mike and walks up to her.

"Quinn, can I talk to you?"

Quinn glances at Tina who nods. "O-Ok." Quinn follows Sam down the hall. "What do you want?" She crosses her arms.

"I just want to say I'm sorry. I didn't know he would get mad at you, ok? I do love you, I'm not lying about that. So I guess if you're happy, truly happy, I can try and be happy for you. Cause that's all I want, Quinn. I want you to be happy, even if it's with someone else."

Quinn sighs and uncrossed her arms. "I am happy. I-It took me a while to get over you, but I am now. I've moved on, Sam."

"Ok. Then I can be happy for you." Sam forces a smile and then walks off.

A few seconds later, Quinn feels someone tap her shoulder. She turns around and sees Sebastian standing there and smiles.

"You came."

"I almost didn't. But then I talked to Nick and Jeff and I realized I was being stupid. Look, I'm sorry Quinn."

"It's ok, I get it."

Sebastian smiles and takes her hand. Sam turns around and see them kiss. He really does want her to be happy, but he just can't stand to see her with him. He knows if he wants her to be in his life he'll have to try to let it go, but he can't. He's still in love with Quinn Fabray, and he just can't let her go. Not again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have nothing but time on my hands now so hopefully I can get a new chapter out soon. I have some other stories to work on as well tho. I'm actually working on a Twisted story so if you like that show, keep an eye out for it. But I want to get the Glee ones to some good points before I post it.**

**Oh, and is anyone who watches Pretty Little Liars, beyond pissed about Ezra being A like I am? I mean it makes no sense to me at all! No lie, I actually had tears in my eyes. Why can't the girls have a relationship with someone who isn't on the A-Team? I mean, come on!**

**Anyway, please R&R (:**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry, not a new chapter. Just an update. **

**So we are moving into our new apartment Friday so I will be very busy for a bit with moving and then unpacking everything. And then we have to wait a while before getting internet. But hopefully within the next couple months or so we'll have it and I can start giving you guys more regular updates instead of spacing them out for like, months. lol. **

**So yeah. Just a little update on things. Please be patient with me. **

**~Olivia (:**


	7. Author's Note 2

**A/N: OK so I know I totally suck right now. I seriously hate that I haven't been able to update in like a year. I promise you I will get some chapters out ASAP! I just need to be able to get to the library a lot, which should be no problem. I seriously can't even begin to say how absolutely sorry I am for such a long break.**

**~Olivia**


End file.
